Normal Weirdness
by Miss Edward's Angel
Summary: Who is Little John and Robin Hood? Whats with the bubblegum? And why on earth is Emmett running around, wearing a cape and boxers, screaming "Da-Da-Da-Doam! Super E!" For Godsake, why is Alice building a tree house? Please R&R! First FanFic
1. Chapter 1:Bubblegum

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Cullens nor Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just put them in the funny situations!

Its my first Fanfic, so please be easy on my!!

Normal Weirdness

Chapter One Bubblegum 

**Bold Edward, **Normal Bella, and _Italic Alice_

(Passing a note in L.A. class)

Edward?

**Yes love?**

Do you have. . .

_Bubblegum!_

Yep, bubblegum!!

**Ummm . . . Why would I have bubblegum? I can't chew it.**

_Guess your just not awesome enough, Eddie!!_

Cause I want some! Duh!!!

**Sorry, no gum. And don't call me Eddie!**

_- gasp - It's not gum! - dramatic pause –_

It's bubblegum!

_Awesome Bella!! We have some kind of mind connection! We really need code names!_

That's exactly what I was thinking!! How 'bout ----

**Back to this bubblegum . . . **

_That's not nice Eddie!! Don't steal the note from Robin!_

**Robin? As in Robin Hood?**

Ya and don't question Little John!!

**Little John?**

_- nods - You got a problem with that??_

**No Little J.**

_Don't call me that!!!!_

**Why not? You call me Eddie.**

That's different!! She's Little John!!

_**That's right Robin!!**_

**Ummm. . . . Bella, Alice, did you two eat something this morning?**

_Nope. Just . . . _

Bubblegum!!!!!!!

(Alice and Bella start laughing in the back of the room. Everyone looks at them, which only makes them laugh even harder. The teacher, Mrs. Brinks, starts to walk over to the laughing girls. But the bell rings and they dash out of the classroom, still laughing.)

* * *

Hope you liked it! I know, I know. It is very pointless and all, but it is good to have a good laugh every once and a while!! If you want a more serious story, I am also working on "Mary Alice B." 

Please R&R!!!

Love,

Miss Edward's Angel


	2. Chapter 2:Super Weirdo

\/p>

**Sorry this took like forever! I have been really busy lately, so ya! Please tell me if I should keep going…I have big plans, but I'm not getting a lot of reviews and all.**

**I want to get at least 15 reviews this chapter!**

**That's a lot, since I have only been getting like 5. . .**

**For the near future, Cardboard Boxers are boxes, not boxers as in underwear! It's what Emmett calls them.**

_**Disclaimer-Nope, my name isn't Stephenie Meyer! -sigh-**_

**Chapter Two**

**Super Weirdo**

**APOV**

"Alice!"

"Yes Emmett?" I asked, a bit annoyed that he interrupted my boredom.

"ALLLLLIIIIIIICCCEEE!" Emmett yelled from the kitchen.

"**YES!**" I yelled back.

"Oh, here you are! For a moment, I thought the Cardboard Boxers captured you!" I rolled my eyes. "Anyways….I was wondering if you would make me a cape…"

I looked at him intently. "A cape?" I paused. "Sure, why not." _Anything would be better then starring at the family room wall, waiting for Robin Hood to get home from the movies with Edward._ I thought to myself. As I stood up from the couch, Emmett started talking about this cape he wants.

"----And it can be yellow and blue…..Ooooo, you can write _Super E._ in big red letters on it!" Emmett yelled after me as I ran up the stairs.

Once in the safety of my room, I walked over to my sewing machine in the corner of the room, that was collecting dust. I rummaged through the old wood chest that held my cloth and finally found some yellow, blue, and red. I sewed the yellow and blue ones together, so they were back to back. Then I cut out a _S_, _U_, _P_,_ E_, _R_, _E_, and a dot out of the red cloth. Finally, I sewed the letters on the 'cape' and called for Emmett.

He busted through my door and eagerly grabbed the cape for my hands. 

"Love it, Alice!" He said dashing out the door.

"Wait Emmett!" His head reappeared in the door.

"Ya?"

"How are you going to tie it on?" I asked, holding up a golden rope I had forgotten to attach. He ran over to me and shoved the cape in my face.

"Fix it!" He yelled. I glared at him, not moving. "Please?"

"That's better!" I said, smiling. I quickly sewed the rope on and gave it back to Emmett.

"Thanks! Love it! Bye!" He ran out of my room once again. I sighed and plopped down on my queen size bed.

**-1 hour and 13 minutes later-**

"**Emmett! What the---**!" I heard Rosalie yell. Then she screamed. Curious, I walked over to Rose's and Emmett's room. And when I peered inside, I was a bit confused. This was one I hadn't seen coming. 

Clothes were thrown all over the place, clearly a mess Rose wouldn't make. And Rose had her head out the open window, yelling at someone standing below, in the yard. I skipped happily over to the window. Emmett was the one in the yard. He was only wearing the cape with a pair of white and pink boxers, running around in circles, screaming "Da-Da-Daom! Super E.!"

"Emmett! Get inside this minute! And get some clothes on! Who made him that stupid cape!" Rosalie hissed. Emmett slowly sulked off to the front door. Giggling to myself, I went off to make more capes.

I made myself a pretty little blue and white one and was making a purple and white one for Robin, when Jasper came into our bedroom.

"Is this a new hobby?" Jasper asked. He sat down on the love seat as I shook my head. 

"Nope Jazz, just bored. Would you like one?" I tilted my head as I tried to see it a cut was even. "Is this even?"

He nodded his head. Then he got really excited and was practically bouncing out of the seat. "Ya! I can be called….the…Jazzy Joker! Yep, the Jazzy Joker! The arch nemesis of Super E.!" This was obviously why he had come in here. "And it can be green and black! No, I'm not going emo. And------" I held up my hand and he stopped rumbling.

"Easy Jazz…Take a deep breath." I commended. "I'll get right on it, but until then, you will wait until I call for you." I gently shoved my all to excited husband out the door and locked it. Then I went back to work.

**-23 minutes and 3 capes later-**

"_Emmett!_" Rose yelled at her running husband. He looked at her, then kept right on running.

"Give it up! He's been running in place for the past twenty minutes." I said, readjusting my awesome cape.

"Can't blame a girl for trying._ Again_." Rose murmured. She sighed and sat down on the family room couch. I looked at Emmett from where I laid on the floor on my stomach. Emmett was running in place, wearing _another_ pair of boxers and his cape. This time, his boxers were blue and red, matching his cape. 

"When's Esme' getting home?" Rosalie groaned.

"I don't know…In like two hours…" Esme' was at the store, Carlisle is at work, Edward took Bella to the movies like four hours ago, and should be back any time now, and Jasper is upstairs. Then a car pulled into the driveway. It sounded like the Volvo.

"Esme'?" Rose asked me, hope in her voice.

"Nope. Volvo!" I squealed. I ran to the door and watched it painstakingly open at a snail's pace. "Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Be--" Edward cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth.

"She gets it, she gets it." He said. Then he removed his hand.

"Yes Alice---" Then Bella gasped. "A cape! Brillient, LJ! I want one!" She squealed. I held hers up and she squealed even more. "Love it!" Bella said, putting it on.

"I just knew you would!" I squealed back.

"_Brillient_?" Edward asked.

"That's my awesome new word." Bella retorted.

"Tell me when it is in a dictionary." Edward huffed.

"Sure thing!" Bella said as I dragged her to the family room. Edward followed. I stopped beside Rosalie, where we had a good view of her crazy husband.

"Look at him!" Bella and Edward laughed.

"It's not funny!" Rose hissed.

"It would be funny if it was Jasper or Edward, wouldn't it?" Bella asked her.

"Ya, but that's different…" Rosalie said.

"Only cause you want it to be." Bella said.

"Lets go join my insanzy husband upstairs!" I giggled. ((**INSANZY is my own word! Please do not steal it, cause it is MY word! Thanks!))**

"Isanzy?" Bella asked as she followed me upstairs. Edward stayed downstairs, laughing at his brother.

"Yep! Insanzy is insane and crazy combined." I sated matter-of-factly.

"Nope. Jasper can't be insanzy…He's not cool enough…On the other hand, I think we are insanzy enough to be insanzy." Bella amused. By now we had finally gotten to my room.

"You are exactly right, Robin Hood!"

"I knew I was, L.J., it just came to me out of all our insanzy-ness!" We entered the bedroom and I skipped over to my husband, who was sitting at his desk, mumbling. 

"Hello, Jazzy Joker. What are you doing?" Bella raised her eyebrows at the name, but didn't say anything.

"I am planning to 'kidnap' Super E's fair maiden. Would you like to help?" He asked, looking up from the few papers in front of him. 

"Sure!" Me and Bella sat down and we started to plan.

**-1 hour later-**

In order for our plan to work, we needed to talk to Rosalie. 

"Come on Rose, please?" I begged. This plan was awesome, but without Rose knowing what was going on, it wouldn't work correctly. So _I_ had to talk her into it.

"No."

"I'll go on that shopping spree that you've been wanting to take, but wouldn't because I was busy and couldn't go!" I pleaded. 

"Umm…"

"Thanks you're the best!" I hugged her and ran to tell the Joker and Robin my good news. I stopped in the hallway, remembering the Willkie talkie I bought earlier. Bella and Jasper each had on too. 

"This is Mrs. Insanzy here. Mrs. Blonde has agreed to our insanzy plan. Come in Miss Insanzy. Over." I made a crackling noise into the mouthpiece. 

"Why are you whispering? And you don't need to make that sound, cause it already does that!" A voice that did not belong to Bella said.

"Mr. Kill-joy, get off the talkie! And give it to Miss Insanzy!" I yelled.

"Never!" He said. I could hear Bella in the background, complaining and trying to sweet-talk Edward. Surprisingly, it worked, but then again, I guess it wasn't such a surprise, since Edward can't say no to Bella.

"Miss. Insanzy here. Sorry, Mrs. Insanzy, Mr. Kill-joy was being retarded. Over." Bella said. I heard Edward retort something about not being a kill-joy. As if!

"Miss Insanzy, Mr. Moody, time to put plan Card board 'boxers' into action! Over." I whispered.

"Got cha! Over." Jasper said.

"Kay! Over." Bella giggled. I went and knocked on Rose's door. 

"Time already?" Her head popped through the crack of the opened door. I nodded. She came out and followed me into my room, where Bella and Jasper were waiting. In the middle of the room, there was a very large card board box, glitter, pink paint, and some pink fuzzy stuff. I sat my talkie on the bed and sat down on the floor. 

"Ok---"I started, but was interrupted by the doorbell. I had forgotten that Bella ordered some pizza. "I'll get it. You guys start working on the box. And make sure Rosalie can fit IN the box!" I walked downstairs, grabbing some money from the kitchen. I opened the door and smiled at the pizza deliverer. She had silky red shoulder-length hair and slight freckles across her nose. She was Bella's height and had perfect white teeth. Her name tag said _Megan_. Megan seemed more like a model then a pizza deliverer. I remember seeing her a few times at school. She just moved here from England. 

"Hello…I'll take that, you can take this." I said, taking the pizza box, and handing her the money. I made sure there was a big tip, since she made it here in 20 minutes.

"Hey, Alice! You go to my new school right?" Megan asked.

"Ya! Your in my…science class?" She nodded. "Why don't you come in?" I asked, moving out of the way and motioning inside. She stood there for a sec, then walked in. "We are about to pull a prank, wanna join?"

"Sure! I was going on my break after this, so I have time." I lead her up into my bedroom. When we walked in, glitter flew flying was everywhere, fuzz was floating around in the air and it smelled faintly of paint.

"Mrs. Insanzy, the box is ready!" Bella giggled.

"Good job, Miss Insanzy. This is Ms. Vroom." Bella and Megan started laughing at her name.

"Ms. Vroom?" Bella asked when she could breathe.

"Ya, she likes fast cars…" I trailed, thinking of her car she drove to school in.

"She's right." Megan defended.

"I usual am." I smiled. "Now, Rosalie, you fit right?"

"Alice, you knew I would when you picked out the box…" Rosalie stated.

"So…Your point is what?" She just shook her head. "That's what I thought! Ok. Put the box in Emmett's room. And Rose, you're going to be in there a while, so get comfy and get nail polish or something." They all went off to do their 'orders', leaving me, Megan, and Bella.

"Hello, Bella." Megan said formally.

"Hi, Megan, nice to see you." She responded.

Megan's eyes widened, as she noticed our capes for the first time. "Oh my God! I want one!" I laughed at her reaction as I went over to my sewing machine. 

"What colors?" I asked.

"Umm…" Megan paused, thinking. "How 'bout…Green and…"

"Blue?" Bella suggested.

"Ya! Green and blue!"

"Okay." I pulled out the colors and started making the 4th cape today. I finished just as Jasper came in. "Hi Jazz. How does this look?" I asked, putting the cape on Megan.

"Fine, fine. We are ready!" Jasper bounced excitedly. If I wasn't bouncing myself, I would have told him to calm down. I grab Megan's hand and pulled her to Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom. From there, we hid in Rose's huge closet with a video camera. Jasper stood beside the glittery, fuzzy, pink cardboard box, that Rose now sat in, buffing her nails. I got settled and waited for the show to began.

"Super E! Where are you Super E?" Jazz yelled, though it wasn't necessary. "I have something of yours…" He paused and Rosalie gave a pitiful cry for help. Next thing we knew, Emmett was in the door.

"Rosy? Are you there?" Emmett glanced around the room, his gaze resting on the pink box. 

"Emmett, help me! The Jazzy Joker and the Cardboard Boxers are working together! They captured me!" Rosalie cried out. She was a great actress, I almost fell for it, even though I knew it wasn't real.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Emmett yelled, falling to his knees.

"Oh, but it is true! We are working together." Jasper gave an evil laugh that he had been practicing earlier. There was a dramatic pause for several seconds, Emmett and Jasper just starred at each other. Neither moved, both standing there like statues. And when they did finally move, it was at the same time. They both pulled out 'swords' and started 'fighting'. Emmett had a yellow plastic sword and Jasper had a green one. When Jasper was 'hurt', he sunk to his knees and sat there, clutching the 'wound'. Emmett took that moment to 'save' Rosalie. But Rose knew this and shook the box and made weird type of growling noises.

Emmett dropped his sword right then and there, and ran out of the room, screaming, "THE CARDBOARD BOXERS! THEY TAKING OVER THE UNIVERSE! YOU CAN'T HAVE ME!"

We all came out of the closet, laughing so hard, we fell to the ground. Jasper cracked up and Rose laughed as she got out of the box.

After about 20 minutes later, I walked Megan to the door. 

"I'll see you at school tomorrow!" I said. 

"Ya, see you!" She called over her shoulder. "Oh, and can you tell me what Emmett does when he gets home?" Emmett had disappeared after the box attacked him.

"Sure thing!" I closed the door, laughing to myself, wondering what tomorrow held in store for the insanzy Cullens.

**Ok, there you go!**

**Did you like it?**

**Well, tell me in a review!**

**And tell you friends and family; your enemies and even the Cardboard Boxers about this insanzy story!**

**Oh, I always have polls up, so go and check them out. And it wouldn't kill you to vote either!**

**Haha**

**MeganMegan T. Cullen**

**She asked to be in the story and I was more the glad to! Wanna be in the story? **

**Just send me a PM and I'll see what I can do!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love,**

**MEA**

**((Miss Edward's Angel))**

**P.S.-I am still writing 'Mary Alice B.' 's 2****nd**** chapter! But I'll get it out A.S.A.P.!**

**xoxoxoXoXoXoxoxox**

\/p> 


	3. Chapter 3:Past Life

**Disclaimer-I am Stephenie Meyer, but only in my dreams. She is the real owner of the Cullens. Lucky her!**

**Sorry, I know this has been a while,**

**But I have been busy!!**

**School, writing, social life.**

**You know, what normal people do.**

**Well, here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

**((This one is note style))**

Chapter 3

Past life

regularBella , _italicAlice, _**boldEdward**

Sitting, bored once again, in English. Alice passes Bella a note. The teacher doesn't notice and is droning on and on about similes and metaphors,

_What'cha doing, Robin??_

Counting the minutes left of class. What are you doing??

_Same thing. I have a question for you, RH…_

Yes?? Is it a trick question??

_No, it's a simple question, but you might need to think a little._

Kay, shoot.

_What do you think you were in a past life??_

A past life?? I don't know. I never thought about it. Ummmmmm…A small town farm girl, who got married and had a quiet, normal life.

**Nonsense, Bella! You were a Queen. A great, powerful ruler.**

_Eddie, its not nice to steal the note!! How many times do I need o tell you that?? -shakes head- But, Robin, he has a point there. You had to be a Queen._

Why? Why do a have to be a Queen? I don't like being the center of attention! JJ, what do you think you were??

**I know who she was! A tyrant. An evil vampire tyrant.**

_I WAS NOT!! I was Robin's twin sister._

**An evil tyrant vampire sister. That's who you were.**

Edward, who do you think you were?? And Edward, honey, if JJ was a evil tyrant VAMPIRE, then she wouldn't be here right now. She would be…Well…Evil to start with. And she is most defiantly NOT evil. Sorry, Love.

_HA! See, I told you that my sister would keep me safe. HA!!_

Safe from what??

_From Eddie._

**I was Queen Isabella's faithful King. (And Alice, stop calling me Eddie!!)**

Ewwww! You were my King?? Yuck! -giggle-

_Ewwwwww!! That makes him my brother-in-law!_

Ewww! That is so worse!!

**What are you guys talking about?**

You.

_Haha._

Hahaha.

**Alice, you realize that I am already your brother, right?**

_PLEASE don't remind me, Eddie!_

Ding, ding, ding, back to your corners.

_-huffs- -walks to the corner-_

Haha.

**Whatever.**

_Being a sore loser, are we, Eddie??_

**Nope, just listening to my Queen.**

I am not a Queen!

_Yes you are, my dear Queen sister. And a nice Queen, at that._

No, I am not a Queen!

**Yes you are. A lovely Queen.**

Great! The one thing you guys agree on 3day, is that I was a Queen in my past life.

_Yep!_

**Yes, Love. And what's with the 3??**

Simple. The 3 was lonely. Everyone is always saying '2' this, '2' that. 3 wanted some attention, so I gave her some.

_Awww. Its okay, 3, we love you._

Yes we do. -hugs 3-

**How do you hug a 3? And you guys a weird.**

Like I give you a hug, silly.

_You're weird, too, Eddie. Cause you are hanging out w/ us._

She's right.

**Did you just admit you were weird?**

We aren't denying it, if that's what you mean.

Edward shakes his head as the bell rang. They got up and walked off to lunch. Bella knew what the topic was going to be about at the lunch table 3day. Past lives and 3s.

**Hope you liked it!**

**I know, my stories are a bit short, but doesn't mean they can't be good!! Heads up.**

**In the next chapter, lets just say**

**Emmett + smelly post it notes bad idea**

**Hahaha, curious??**

**You know you are!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

**Love,**

**Miss Edward's Angel**

**xoxoxoXoXoXoXoxoxoxox**


End file.
